Kitty Kat
by BritishBelle
Summary: There's something different about this girl she has a darkness inside of her,something dangerous and wild. And Peter wants it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I have my other Peter/OC fic to finish...but I really just needed to get this idea out there :P**  
**Well I hope you guys like this, it's quite different from the majority of Pan/OC's with a good girl falling for a bad boy, instead i decided to shake it up and try my hand at writing a bad girl :P**

Just as a warning there are some heavy stuff in the intro, my o/c goes through a bit of a beating...

**Anyways on with the story xx**

* * *

Jolting up she shivered at the feel of icy water being thrown over her body. Looking up from her position on the wooden floor she glared at the man clad in leather.

"Wakey Wakey Princess"

Glaring at him she made to throw a book at him. He stepped aside dodging it then crouched down beside her.

"Now now, we'll have non of that lass"

Shuddering as the cold began to seep into her skin she narrowed her eyes keeping them on the pirate. The pirate looked over her damp clothing which was soaked and clinging to her tanned skin. Finally bringing his gaze back to her eyes he hoisted her up from the ground.

"Smee get the girl some clothes, then take her to the others"

A small round man approached hurrying over to her.

"Follow me miss"

He helped the shivering girl to her feet and led her to the captains quarters. Opening a chest he looked through, rummaging through the various articles of female clothing. Finding out a white tunic he handed it to her along with a ruffled white skirt. Taking the clothes she assessed them looking them over, her lip curling up into a frown.

"They'll be much warmer than your current clothes miss"

The man stated seeing the look of distaste on her face. She nodded and headed to the bathroom to change. Her current outfit consisted of a long red morrocan style silk tunic, that reached the bottom of her thighs and an extremely short skirt that peeked out an inch below the shirt. It was also the outfit she was wearing when these pirates kidnapped her about a month ago. Stripping herself from the wet clothing she changed into the dry tunic and skirt, hating how they combination made her look as though she was a pirate. She wanted nothing to do with them. Looking through the mirror her eyes rested on the collar around her neck and she desperately scratched at it in a hope to try to remove it. Hearing the bathroom door open she jumped back frowning when she saw a smug looking pirate.

"I see you've changed lass"

The pirates eyes scanned over her.

"Shame, you'd make a great pirate, you already look the part"

"I wouldnt want to be a part of your filthy crew Hook"

She spat, her voice heavily accented with a middle eastern twang and he chuckled.

"Well luckily for you, this will be the last time you see me"

Her features were graced with a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I'm afraid our time together is coming to an end, you see I'm in need of something and you, being the very special girl you are will do just nicely in ensuring I get it"

"Great so i'm a bargaining chip, nice to know my status has updated from the pretty girl on deck."

The girl spoke her voice laced with sarcasm.

Hook shook his head.

"I'm going to miss your company lass"

"I'm not surprised, I mean look at me i'm gorgeous"

She retorted causing the pirate to roll his eyes.

"Follow me my lady, we've arrived at our destination"

Hook towed the girl out of the cabin bringing her out on deck. Raising her eyebrows at the jungle island they were at she turned to the captain.

"A jungle? Is this some sort of sick joke Hook?"

The pirate shrugged.

"I can see why you may think that princess, but I assure this is not a joke on my part"

She frowned.

"Great, so who are the unfortunate people you're handing me over to?"

The Pirate stayed silent.

"What, if I'm going to be stuck with them I ought to at least know their name or something"

"All you need to know is that, he has quite a temper, so do try to behave yourself"

"When do I ever behave Hook"

"I'm being serious lass, he's dangerous"

Tossing her raven hair over her shoulder she gave him a look.

"So am I remember"

"Not with that you're not"

The pirate pointed to the collar.

The girl pouted sulking.

"So...when do i get to meet the lucky guy?"

Hook led her over to a small group of his crew that were carrying weapons and supplies.

"The lass is ready mates, now remember you're to look for Felix, he'll take you to him"

The crew nodded listening to their captain.

"Oh and don't hurt the lass mates, she's to stay it good condition"

Hook disappeared into his cabin and the crew members towed her off the ship. As soon as her feet touched the sand she made to run for it, failing as the pirates grabbed her before she could get anywhere. They threw her to the ground causing her to growl.

"Ah what the hell get off me you creeps!"

One of the pirates with long brown shaggy hair bent over her securing her hands behind her back. He pulled her up from the ground by the ropes and a hiss escaped her lips as the ropes rubbed into her skin.

"Don't try to run girl, we're the ones with weapons remember"

She spat at him earning a slap across her face. He shoved her into a nearby tree, producing a blade. He dug it roughly into her side causing her to double over.

"The captain may have given us orders to keep you untouched but he's not here, so I suggest you behave, if you don't want anymore scars on your pretty little self."

Biting back any comments she pressed her lips together in a firm line. Trying to keep herself upright. Straightening herself up she winced as the wound in her side stretched, the blood flowing quicker.

"Yeah well he won't be exactly thrilled if you give me away dead."

The pirate brought out a sword and struck her on the back of her head with the hilt sending her into darkness. He slung her limp body over his shoulder turning to the rest of the crew with him.

"Looks like we'll have some peace and quiet for a few hours mates"

Opening her eyes she rolled over groaning. Scanning the area she found the pirates that were with her setting up camp. Coughing loudly she made a show in showing she was awake, ignoring the loud pain in her abdomen and her throbbing skull.

"You're awake good"

He pulled her from the ground by the collar around her throat, making her splutter as she was momentarily choked.

"Ass hole"

She mumbled under her breath. The man untied the ropes from her hands making her furrow her brows. Rubbing her wrist she looked up to question him, and protests when he pushed her into a tree.

"We're almost at our destination, but I don't think I want to give you away just yet, after all your such a pretty little thing"

The pirate pressed himself against her, making her stomach flip as nausea rolled over her. He pulled out his dagger and created a slit up her thigh tearing the side of her skirt. Letting out a growl in disgust she tried to wriggle away from him, to no avail. He ducked his head down kissing her neck sloppily and she bit his ear with her kitten teeth clamping down hard till she could taste copper in her mouth. The pirate let out a feeble yelp and raised his hands clutching his ear. Taking this as an opportunity she shoved him completely off of her and began to run away, completely forgetting about the other pirates. Two of them lunged at her grabbing her arms and throwing her to the ground. Twisting out of the grasp of one of the men she kicked him hard sending them into the dirt with a cry, and jabbed her elbow into the face of the other hearing bones crunch. The Pirate with the long hair advanced towards her aiming his gun and shot a bullet at her leg. Letting out a howl in pain, that echoed through the island she collapsed to the floor, clutching the wound as the sticky red liquid coated her hands.

"That should teach you girl"

The man growled out his voice gruff.

Hissing at him she looked up at him, her eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm not a fast learner"

She retorted. The pirate looked infuriated and kicked her hard causing her to roll on her side, her gunshot wound pressing into the ground. The girl let out a whimper and rolled herself over pulling herself up in a seating position. An arrow covered in black sticky substance shot out from the trees around them piercing the heart of one of the pirates, drawing their attention. They all took out their weapons, the pirate beside the girl loading his gun.

"Must be the inhabitants of the islands, maybe I'll get lucky and they'll cut off your head"

She provoked the pirate smiling wickedly at him. He kicked her abdomen, causing the wound there to bleed more heavily. Her face went white from the pain and she clamped her teeth shut to prevent any pained noise from escaping.

"Shut up girl."

The bushes rustled and out of the shadows came a group of hooded figures. She met eyes with a boy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a distinguishing scar on the left side of his face. Cocking her head to the side she looked puzzled. This boy looked no older than her. Glancing at the other hooded figures she realised they were all teenage boys.

"Where the hell did you bring me Hook"

She muttered, quickly assessing her wounds before turning back to the fighting around her.  
The shaggy haired pirate pointed his gun and the blonde boy, but before he could pull the trigger it was shot out of his hands by an arrow. The gun landed at her feet and she scrambled to grab it just as the pirate did. Kicking him in the face she tossed the gun away from his reach so he was unable to reach for the weapon. The man growled at her and picked up the arrow that had been fired at his gun, which was covered in a sticky black poison. Pulling her up from the ground he created a jagged cut down her collarbone with the arrow, before tossing the howling girl to the ground, her hair falling in her face and sticking to her sweaty skin. Livid she snarled at him hooking her leg around his, tripping him. When he was on the ground she grabbed the bloodied arrow and forced it into his heart watching as the blood seeped out of his chest. Pushing the body of the pirate away from her she wiped her hands on her skirt, tarnishing the white material with crimson. The smell of blood around her was dizzying and she lurched over to the side coughing up a puddle of black goo. Her vision was becoming blurry over the blood loss and she had to keep blinking to refocus. Scanning the area she found that the pirates had all fallen and the hooded boys were all looking in one direction a waiting look on their faces. Curling over she continued to sputter a mixture of blood and black liquid as she felt her body trying to heal itself. She started to paw at the collar around her neck desperate to remove the enchanted item. A shadow loomed over her and instinctively she reached for the pistol that was beside her and held it up to the person proceeding towards her.  
What she did not expect to see was an extremely good-looking boy looking down at her. He was quite tall, she assumed around her height, with light brown hair and enticingly dangerous features.

She could tell by the expression on his face, that he was not expecting to see someone like here either. He quickly recovered, his blue-grey eyes glinting with amusement as they flickered between her and the gun. Cocking his head to the side raised an eyebrow.

"You're planning to shoot me"

He spoke his tone amused. She shrugged.

"That depends"

He found her accent captivating and the brief thought of how his name would sound on her lips crossed is mind before he shrugged it away. Still he continued to talk to her, wanting to hear more or the peculiar accent.

"On what?"

"You"

The boy chuckled.

"And you know how to use it?"

Again the girl shrugged, ignoring the fact she was bleeding out.

"I'm sure I can figure it out"

The boy smirked at her, she really was intriguing. Even though she was in such a weak state she was fighting, and he had to admit that he admired that. He circled her looking over the girl on the ground before turning and nudging the body of the pirate she had killed with his boot.

"You killed him. Impressive"

The boy spoke surprise evident in his voice.

"What you think because i'm a girl, i'm not capable of murder? We're not all weary damsels you know"

She responded her accent laced with annoyance. The boys lips twitched up and he looked her over taking in her appearance and her wounds.

"Oh i can see that"

He crouched down beside her and held out his hand.

"May i"

Reluctantly she dropped the gun into his hand and he tossed it off to one of the hooded boys. The girl curled over again coughing and winced as her head began to spin.

"You've been poisoned with dreamshade"

The boy stated and she looked up at him seeing him lost in thought.

"You should be dead by now though, all these injuries, the lack of blood"

"I'm a lot tougher than I look"

She whispered weakly, wiping the blood from her mouth before spluttering. The boy smiled maliciously at her.

"So do you have a name?"

"Call me whatever you want, i'm kinda too busy dying here to think"

The boy flipped his demeanor darkening having being angered. He pulled her so she was facing him holding her chin in one hand whilst the other travelled to press on the bullet in the wound on her leg as a warning.

"Unless you want to actually die out here, give me your name"

Pain flashed in her eyes and she snapped at his hand. He moved it away before she could bite him and removed his hand from her wound. Speaking through clenched teeth she growled out a response.

"My name is Isis"

The boy smiled at her.

"Peter Pan"

His eyes travelled to the collar around her neck and he reached out brushing his fingers along the skin on her neck before ripping it off. As soon as the thing was off of her neck she let out a breath then quickly away from him, the movement causing her to gasp when she remembered the wound on her side. Turning her back to face him, he was surprised with what he saw, her dark brown eyes were now golden-yellow slits with black almond pupils. Isis realised that he was staring at her eyes quickly shut them. When she reopened them they were back to the doe brown that they once were. Shrugging out of his grasp she coughed up black liquid again, her throat burning as it came up. She flinched in surprise when she felt hands on her holding her hair back out of her face. Glancing over her shoulder she saw it was Peter Pan. He was watching her oddly which made her feel uncomfortable. When she stopped retching he let go of her hair. Suddenly feeling weak she fell limply against him her eyes fluttering shut as she drifted into unconsciousness. The sandy-haired boy with the hood walked over to Peter.

"What are we doing with her?"

Peter picked up the girl cradling her limp body to himself then turned to answer the other boy smirking.

"We're taking her back to camp Felix"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think guys?**

**Next chapter some of the unclear things will be explained, along with a few surprising stuff :D**

Review and let me know what you think, or if you have any tips on how to write a bad girl :Pxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, reads, follows and favourites xxx  
Here's the next chapter!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Isis blinked her eyelids fluttering, and rolled her head a little. Before snapping here eyes shut. The bright light from the sky above her irritated her eyes. Eventually she opened them again squinting just a little as her cat eyes tried to adjust. Pinching them shut she willed them to turn to their normal state. When she could feel they had she opened her eyes a final time. Moving up into a seating position she let out a groan, her muscles and her joints aching..

"Oh god no, not now"

She whined dreading the familiar situation. Running her hands through her matted hair she clutched her skull as a sharp burst of agony exploded inside her head.

"Finally you're awake"

Looking up through squinted eyes she found Peter leaning casually against the tree opposite her. Isis opened her mouth to make a witty comment but stopped when her gums started to burn and her canines elongated. Letting out another groan she buried her head in her hands. Peter watched the scenario in front of him with intrigue.

"What are you?"

Isis turned to glare at him and sunk her hands into the dirt as claws extended from her fingers.

"Exceedingly annoyed, irritated, infuriated, do I need to go on?"

Isis growled out the torturous pain evident in her voice. Peter narrowed his eyes at her darkly.

"That's not what I meant, what are you, and don't make me repeat myself a third time"

Isis lurched up as her joints began to stretch themselves, creating a loud cracking sound.

"AAAH"

Isis let out an anguished whimper.

"You'll find out in, i'd say 7 minutes"

Curling on her side she bit down on her lip when the claws sprung on her feet.

"I know let play a game, a guessing game"

Isis let out a strained laugh.

"A game? Do I look like I want to play a freaking game!"

Isis shrieked and her shoulder disjointed. Peter frowned at Isis. From visiting other lands he had found that girls weren't so bold as to speak out like Isis was. Not even Pan's boys would dare to speak to him in such a tone. Crouching down to her level he wove his hand into her raven waves and yanked hard causing her yellow-gold slits to flash dangerously as he pulled her head up to face him. Isis let out a warning snarl.

"I'd be very careful how you choose to speak to me girl, bad things can happen to girls in Neverland"

"Yeah well in case you didn't notice, i'm not just a girl"

Isis challenged causing her to receive a hard tug on her hair.

"Will you quit it, i'm in enough agony as it is without you adding to it"

"You should learn to behave then"

Peter responded but let go of her hair anyways.

"I'm curious, what exactly is all this anyways"

Peter waved his hand gesturing to her.

"A curse"

Isis breathed out as another bone cracked in her arm.

"And the bone breaking happens every time?"

"No, well it did in the beginning but I learnt how to shift without any pain"

Usually Isis was hesitant to talk about her abilities with anyone, but talking helped take her mind off the pain that was radiating throughout her whole self.

"Doesn't look like it"

Isis pressed her forehead into the ground to try and anchor herself as the tremors of pain began to heighten.

"That's because Hook put that stupid collar on me, it suppressed everything so my animal side was all pent-up"

Isis began scratching the ground with her claws as her spine started to readjust itself and let out a yelp.

"Do you have any chains or anything, because i'm gonna need tying down"

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"A girl that's actually willing to be chained up, i'll have to remember that"

He smirked and Isis managed out a whisper of a smile, before her face contorted in pain.

"I'm serious, unless you want to become dinner"

Peter chuckled and Isis raised an eyebrow seeing him making no move to do anything.

"Or just leave me free, what's another few names for my list of victims"  
This sentence seemed to interest Peter.

"How many people have you killed?"

Peter asked curious.

"I don't know, I kinda lost count after a while, a whole lot more than everyone on the island can count on their hands and feet"

Peter didn't reply to this furrowing his brows in thought. He turned around to the boys that were in the camp.

"Felix!"

The tall blonde boy headed over to the two, his club slung over his shoulder and his hood pulled over his head.

"Yeah Pan?"

"Chain her up"

The boy nodded before heading over to a small minority of the lost boys. He motioned them to follow them as they disappeared out of Isis' line of sight. They reappeared with some metal chains they had conjured up. Felix was stood next to Pan, who had positioned himself at a little further distance from Isis while the other lost boys struggled to chain her up. Isis' senses were heightening and she could hear the loud pumping of the blood pulsing around the boy's bodies. Her eyes turned feral and she bared her fangs as the blood lust began to seep into her. One of the lost boys struggled to hastily chain her hands, receiving a few scratches from her in protest. She lunged for the boy snapping at him with her teeth. An arm looped around her waist pulling her away from him and she turned to the person growling in protest. She seethed seeing Felix removing his arm from her waist.

"No you don't"

She let out a hiss in reply causing the blue eyed, blonde to chuckle as he rejoined Pan. The lost boys finished chaining her up and moved back to the camp fire they were against. Pan and Felix sat a little further away from the lost boys, staying within a reasonable distance to Isis. Watching her they both witnessed as her cries in pain quieted and the girl in front of them shifted into a Black jaguar.

"Well that's interesting"

Peter muttered to Felix who was looking at the girl, or cat rather, in disbelief.  
"How is that possible?"

Felix asked Peter confused. Peter shrugged not taking his eyes of the jaguar that was tugging on the chains trying to free itself.

"She said it was a curse, we'll have to ask her later when she's back on two feet"

Felix nodded and eyed Isis who was snapping at the chains and pulling hard on them causing them to strain.

"Pan. I don't think those chains are going to hold..."

Felix spoke warily seeing the feral glint in Isis' eyes. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Part of the fun Felix"

Isis pulled harder on the chains that were around her paws and eventually they began to give way and started to split. The jaguar shrugged off the chains and began advancing towards a group of lost boys that were scrambling for their weapons. She made to pounce on them but suddenly stopped and darted off into the jungle. The lost boys turned to Peter Pan awaiting instruction.

"Go and find her boys, I want her bringing back alive though"

The boys nodded but the looked hesitant.

"Lets make it a game, the first one to find her, without getting themselves killed wins"

The lost boys perked up at the sound of a game and Felix rounded them up into groups, sending them off into the jungle. After waiting for what felt like hours Peter began to get impatient, waiting for his lost boys to return and decided to go find Isis himself. Using his magic to locate her he quickly found where she was, within a matter of seconds. Heading into the clearing he found her curled up on the ground, now in her human form, and unconscious. Smirking he leaned against a tree and waited for her to wake up. Felix came into the clearing shortly after and Peter greeted him.

"Ah Felix, there you are, I suppose you would have won, if I hadn't decided to take matters into my own hands"

Felix nodded taking the small congratulation from Pan. Isis started to come round and winced straightening out her limbs.

"If you boys are done staring at me, do you fancy getting me something to wear"

Peter chuckled and Felix removed his cloak tossing it to her. Catching it she wrapped it around herself.

"I guess it'll do"

She shrugged looking over herself to make sure that the majority of her was covered. Her eyes flitted around the area they were in before landing on Peter.

"I didn't kill anyone did I? I mean i'm not covered in blood which is usually a good sign, but i can't really remember anything so, i'm not to sure"

"Nope no ones dead"

Isis nodded.

"Great"

"Well now we've found you, let's get back to camp"

Peter began walking and Isis followed after him, Felix following behind so she wouldn't try to backtrack and run off. When they got back to camp Peter disappeared into one of the tree house and returned with a handful of clothes.

"Put these on"

He threw them at Isis and she caught them swiftly. Slipping into the green leafy shirt she pulled on the black leggings she was given then crossed her arms over her chest. Peter turned to Felix grinning evilly.

"Put her in a cage"

Isis widened her eyes.

"Wait what? Don't you dare"

Peter pretended to look sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Kitty kat"

Felix struck Isis on the back of her head with his club causing her to fall limp. Throwing her over his shoulder he carried her to a cage and dumped her in. He locked the cage and looked back to Pan who was sitting on a boulder nearby playing with his flute. Blowing into it he began to play a tune, making Isis stir out of unconsciousness. Felix crouched down at her smirking.

"How's your head?"

Isis smiled sickeningly sweet.

"Such pretty blue eyes, it'd be a shame if you lost one of them"

"And how are you going to do anything to me from in there?"

Isis growled knowing he was right.

"I'll figure something out"

"Sure you will"

Felix spoke his voice laced with sarcasm. Peter approached the two and put his hand on Felix's shoulder. Taking the signal Felix jumped up and left the two joining the boys on the other side of the camp.

"Making friends Isis?"

Isis stayed quiet and scowled at Peter not giving him the satisfaction of getting a reply. Peter tutted.

"Now Now, what happened to your bite?"

Irritated by him Isis let out a hiss of a reply.

"I think I left it in your jugular, come here and i'll fetch it back"

Peter laughed darkly and moved to sit down beside the cage. Isis let out a huff. She had to think of someway to get out of the goddamn cage. Crawling over to where Peter was she pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Peter, let me out"

"Why would I do that when i'm having fun?"

"We can have a lot more fun if you let me out"

Isis purred and watched Peter who seemed to be thinking it over. His eyes darkened and a dangerous smirk grew on his face.

"You're right, i can think of something much more fun."

Peter unlocked the cage and opened it pulling Isis out.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, i hope you liked this chapter.**

Feel free to review and let me know what you'd like to see happen, or if you have any ideas for games you'd like to see them play ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had mocks to study for so I didn't have time to update and sorry this is a little short, next chapter will be longer I promise!  
**Here's the next chapter :D

* * *

Isis had a smirk on her face, glad that she was now out of the cage. Her plan had worked, not that she had doubted that it wouldn't she knew how to use her charms to her advantage. Peter kept a tight grip on her wrist pulling her through the camp past the lost boys. Felix raised an eyebrow and Isis flashed an evil wink at him before her and Pan disappeared into the jungle.

"Where are you taking me?"

Isis demanded, but Peter remained silent and continued to pull her along. Isis shrugged.

"Or don't tell me, whatever I love surprises."

Peter stopped, after the two had traveled a little distance and practically threw Isis against a tree. Isis let out a growl as her back scraped against the bark and she flashed her yellow eyes at Peter in warning. Peter closed the distance between them both and put both hands on the tree beside her, keeping her trapped there. Isis frowned at the disadvantage, but quickly remembered that, as long as he didn't use his magic she could easily throw him off of her. Peter stayed still for a moment, assessing her to see what she would do next, see if she would fight and try to escape or not. When she didn't Peter's eyes landed on hers seeing a playful glint in her brown eyes. Moving his hand to her waist he leaned in so that his lips where inches from her ear and his warm breath was fanning over her throat.

"What game are you playing Kitty Kat?"

Isis let out a chuckle batting her eyelashes as she curved her body against his teasingly.

"Now that would be telling"

She purred, her heavy accent curling the words. A look of annoyance graced Pan's face and his eyes darkened. Isis cocked her head to the side feigning innocence.

"Whatever game it is, you should know-"

Pan tightened his grip on her waist and pushed her up the tree.

"I always win"

He whispered darkly and began to move his hand lower. Isis's fangs elongated as she let out a hiss and gripped his hand digging in her claws to stop his movements. Peter's face contorted in anger and he threw Isis across the clearing and wiped the blood off of his hand curling his lip up into a frown. Isis landed on her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not that easy Pan"

Isis drawled out in her heavy accent, walking closer to Peter.

"If you want me, you're going to have to work for it"

Peter pretended to look disappointed.

"Fine, lets play a different game then shall we"

Peter began walking off and Isis followed him back to the camp. When they returned Peter called the lost boys over.

"Boys, we're going to play a game, to see if Isis here really deserves to stay in Neverland"

The boys grinned at the mention of a game.

"Any suggestions boys?"

They all shouted out suggestion's ranging from target practice, to hide and seek.  
Peter nodded listening to them all then turned to Isis.

"How about something different, lets see.."

Peter thought for a moment.

"Lets see how well you can defend yourself, all of these will attack you, and if you can disarm them all without getting a single scratch, well then you win"

Isis smirked.

"This is going to be easy"

"Oh and there's one more thing, you are not allowed any of these weapons"

Peter waved his arm around the camp indicating to the array weapons that were scattered around. Isis shrugged.

"Not like I know how to use them anyways"

"Okay boys lets play!"

Pan shouted commencing the games. One of the lost boys with, short sandy hair charged towards Isis and she flipped over him, landing on clawed feet and managed to snag his dagger from him before he could realise what was going on. Tossing it to Peter's feet she turned to the leader of the lost boys.

"I think you forgot, I have claws and fangs."

Peter shook his head.

"Oh I didn't forget anything"

Isis narrowed her eyes in confusion. Was this his intention? To see her use her abilities so he knew what he was up against. Isis shrugged, if it was a show he wanted...

"I'm curious where did this curse originate from"

Peter asked and Isis was about to answer when she could sense a lost boy approaching her. Spinning around she kicked the sword he was holding out of his hands and then turned back to Peter.

"The first child my parents had, almost died when she was a baby, she was severely ill,"

Isis paused to dodge a series of arrows before continuing.

"When they found out they were with child they didn't want to risk the same thing happening again to me, so they sought out some magician to help them. The magician, Jafar promised that he could make their child powerful, strong enough to fight any disease or illness, fast enough to run from danger and eternally beautiful. They gave him what he asked and he cast the spell and I was born healthy with everything that was promised."

Isis ducked as an arrow skimmed past her head and she sped up to the lost boy who was arrows at her. Yanking it out of his grasp she threw it to the ground. The boy lifted his fists to fight her and she rolled her eyes. Just as he was about to hit her she grabbed his fist crushing it. The boy let out a cry in pain.

"Whoops"

Isis chuckled before moving onto the next lost boy and disarming him too

"Where does the cat thing come in then?"

"All magic comes with a price, I learnt that the hard way. The first years of my life were easy, everyone adored me and I craved the attention. When I reached 12 I started to shift, the first time I killed my 3 best friends, and I didn't even remember it. My parents started to ignore me ad people stopped going near me. The second time I shifted was around a week later I almost destroyed a whole village. My mother and father were horrified that such a beautiful girl could be something so monstrous, so they did what was best for their reputation, they locked me up in some cellar, chained up like a zoo animal, hidden away from society. They told everyone that I was killed by the animal, my older sister was distraught we were very close and she hated the thought of losing me, they hid from her what they had really done, thought it was better if she thought I was dead."

Peter widened his eyes intrigued then smirked.

"I guess you are a lost girl after all"

Isis ignored him and pushed a lost boy to the ground pressing her foot against his throat before snatching his dagger and impaling a tree with it.

Felix stepped forward to fight her his club swung over his shoulder.

"If they locked you up, how did you manage to get here?"

Felix questioned.

"I escaped, not wise to keep a raging animal locked up for so long"

Isis mused and Felix made a swing for her. Isis grabbed the club trying to pull it out of his grasp and he hooked his foot behind her leg making her stumble.

"I thought kitty kats were supposed to land on their feet?"

Felix teased riling her up. Isis growled her eyes morphing into liquid gold/yellow slits.

"I'm just warming up"

Felix swung again with his club and Isis rolled to the side on the ground as the club came down beside her head.

"Why didn't you go back to your precious sister once you escaped?"

"You think she'd be thrilled to find her sister she thought dead was a monster"

Isis laughed and rose to her feet.

Peter had been silent thinking something over, as Felix and Isis fought.

"Girls aren't allowed on the island, they miss their friends and family too much"

Isis interrupted him.

"My family are dead, every last one of them"

Isis deadpanned her voice holding no form of emotion as she mentioned the death of her family. Peter found this odd, usually death was a touchy topic for people and she was spilling this out as if she was simply stating what she had eaten for breakfast. Felix swung his club at Isis another time and she dodged the blow flipping over him and scratching the back of his legs with her clawed feet. Felix fell and reached for his dagger, Isis pushing a clawed foot down on his chest keeping him pinned.

"That's not even the best part of the story"

Isis leaned down on the ground beside Felix, her eyes twinkling with a primal glare. Turning to Peter she grinned showing her fangs.

"I killed them."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well guys I hope you all had a great christmas and happy holidays :D  
It should be after New year when I star to update more regularly :D  
Anyways sorry for keeping y'all waiting for the update for Kitty Kat, Here it is!**

* * *

Felix's eyes widened in shock and Peter cocked his head to the side.

"You killed them?"

Isis giggled and stepped away from Felix, perching on a boulder.

"You seem so suprised, you know you really need to reconsider your views on girls, we're aren't all hoity toity Princesses"

"Why did you kill them?"

Isis shrugged nonchalantly.

"They saw me as a killer, a monster, murder etc and well, I guess I like to live up to my expectations"

She flashed a Cheshire cat grin at Peter.

"And it didn't bother you, taking away their lives?"

Isis pursed her lips.

"I've never really thought about it"

Peter frowned, in thought then stood up from where he was sitting.

"Games over now boys, everyone go back to what you were doing before"

The lost boys nodded and the boy whose hand Isis had crushed walked past her glaring. Isis batted her eyelashes at him and let out another giggle when he began to mutter under his breath, thinking she couldn't hear him. The lost boys disappeared out of sight, some going into the jungle whilst others went into their tree houses. Isis drummed a clawed finger on the rock she was sat on and swung her legs as she looked around bored. Peter flashed up to her trying to phase her and she let out a sigh.

"So i'm guessing you want something from me then?"

Isis watched as Peter's face was graced by his signature smirk and she immediately regretted her choice of words. Peter pulled her up from the boulder and she harumphed before hissing at him when he pulled her flush against him and grabbed her hips.

"I want many things from you kitten"

Peter whispered darkly.

"And I always get what I want"

Isis scoffed and stepped out of Peter's hold.

"In your dreams"

Peter grinned.

"Dreams come true in Neverland"

Isis rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that"

Isis started to walk off and Peter flashed in front of her.

"You're coming with me Kitty cat"

Isis groaned.

"I'll pass"

Peter laughed.

"That's cute, you think you can actually make a choice"

"Actually i'm pretty capable of making choices, right now i'm choosing not to punch you in the face, or tear out your throat, or scratch out your eyes"

Isis retorted and Peter tsked at her.

"Such a pretty mouth and yet such foul things leave it"

"What can I say i'm a sweet talker"

Isis had slowly been edging her way from Pan, hoping that if she distracted him enough she'd be able to get away from the annoying boy.

"Good effort at trying to distract me, but you're still coming with me, willing or not"

Isis pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do I have to?"

She let out a childish whine and Peter curved his lip up in amusement.

"You know most girls would die to have some alone time with me"

"I thought we already established this, i'm not like most girls"

"Oh I'm well aware of that, if you were like most girls I would have bedded you or killed you already"

"I'm flattered"

Isis replied snarkily. Peter was getting annoyed and decided he would just have to take her to where he was going unwillingly. Wrapping her hair around his wrist he pulled hard and began towing her along.

"Jeesh get off my hair Peter!"

Isis tried to pull herself out of his grasp but in doing so she was not doing herself any favours as she was pulling her own hair in the process.

"Why is it always my hair with you?"

Peter tightened his grasp on her hair and gave a hard tug causing Isis to growl, her fangs and claws elongating.

"If you don't let go of my hair i'll bite you"

Peter raised an eyebrow suggestively, a smirk painted on his face.

"Is that an offer Kitty?"

Isis scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Forget I even said anything"

Peter pouted in pretend disappointment.

"So...um Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Let go of my hair"

"Are you going to be a good girl and follow me without trying to run off?"

Peter asked and Isis shrugged.

"I guess"

Isis mumbled grouchily and Peter chuckled removing his hand from Isis' locks..

"Awh don't be so glum my pretty kitty, you should be thrilled that you've got me all to yourself"

"Thrilled is not the word i'd use"

Peter raised a daring eyebrow at Isis and began walking, motioning for Isis to follow. Reluctantly she did and after a few moments of silence she spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"Far enough away from the camp so that the boys won't be able to hear you scream"

Peter winked at Isis seeing the horror on her face.

"I'm kidding, we're going to the Echo caves"

Peter laughed darkly the sound irritating Isis..

"Sound's inviting"

Peter's lip curved up into a smirk and flashed behind Isis and pulled her against him as he teasingly rested his head on her shoulder.

"Is the Kitty scared?"

Isis shoved Peter roughly off of her and glared at him.

"Not scared just...mildly concerned"

"And why would that be?"

"Well for starters the place is called Echo caves, and no nice place is going to have a name like that, and secondly i'm stuck with you"

Peter put his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Your words wound me, I assure you i'm not all that bad"

"Says the boy who trapped me in a cage, made me fight a bunch of your guys and has endlessly tried to seduce me since we met.."

Peter winked at Isis again and she growled at him. They continued through the jungle Isis begrudgingly following Peter.

"Why are we going to this Echo cave?"

Isis asked curiously and Peter replied, not paying much attention to her as he focused on weaving throughout the trees and plants in the jungle.

"I know next to nothing about you"

"Yeah well i'm an enigma wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in an incredibly hot body"

Isis retorted her banter with Peter being the only thing stopping her from boredom. Peter glanced back at Isis briefly flashing her a slightly aloof grin before continuing forward.

"If I knew we were going to be walking for so long I would have shifted"

Isis complained and rolled his eyes.

"If your legs are getting tired I can always carry you kitten"

"No thanks, I never said I was tired, it would just be easier to trek through the jungle I was on four feet"

Isis responded quickly not approving of the thought of PEter with his hands on her.

"Good to hear, i like a girl with good stamina"

Isis let out a groan in annoyance.

"Seriously? Why does everything have to be about sex with you?"

A smirk played on Peter's lips and he paused in his step leaning against a tree beside Isis.

"You sound frustrated Kitty cat, I can always-"

"No."

Isis cut him off and clenched her hands in fists to restrain herself from ripping the smirk right off of his face.

"One more innuendo from you and i'm tearing out your tongue"

Peter pouted pretending to look forlorn then slung his arm over Isis' shoulder, which she hastily moved away from.

"We're almost there"

Peter moved through the jungle again and Isis let out a huff still seeing only trees. She was yet to see any form of cave and wondered if this was all a plot for Peter to try to lure her into sleeping with him or something of the sort. Eventually they appeared in front of a cave and Isis let out a relieved sigh before warily glancing at the cave.

Peter walked straight in and Isis hesitated outside of the entrance her instincts telling her something was not right with the place.

"You coming Kitten?"

Peter shouted from inside the cave and Isis reluctantly lingered outside. Peter returned to the entrance his smirk widening.

"Come on Kitty"

Isis shook her head.

"Why did you bring me here Pan?"

"To learn more about you"

Peter stated vaguely and Isis narrowed her eyes.

"You could'nt have asked me back at the camp"

Peter shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted you all to myself"

Isis sensed he was withholding information from her and hissed at Peter.

"The truth"

Peter let out an impatient sigh.

"The echo caves are given such a name for a reason, once you enter the only way out is to reveal your deepest secret."

Isis stiffened.

"I don't have any secrets, i'm pretty open if you ask me nicely"

Peter stepped out the cave and moved so he was just inches away from Isis. He seemed to be studying her looking into her eyes trying to find something. After a moment he stepped back, his features pulled into a frown. Shaking his head he turned back to Isis and raised his eyebrows grinning at her.

"No secrets, at all?"

"Nope"

"I find that hard to believe, I bet there's something, deep deep down that you don't want anyone to know, not even yourself"

Isis remained still like a statue.

"Well luckily for you, i'll give you some time to figure it out"

Before Isis could react Peter had slid his arm around her waist and pulled her forwards into the echo caves. Isis growled at him shouting profanities and struggling against him, kicking and scratching at him. Peter laughed at Isis' attempts to remove herself from his hold as he towed her further into the cave, using his magic to fare himself better against her inhuman strength.

Isis furrowed her brows seeing they were coming closer to a ledge which seemed to have a very large drop. The confusion stilled her momentarily, giving Peter an advantage to pull her more into his hold. As they reached the edge of the chasm a rumbling sound sounded out through the caves, and boulders shifted creating a path. Peter tugged Isis along the stone path to the other side of the chasm. As soon as their feet touched the floor the path dissolved. Peter pushed Isis against the jagged rock wall trapping her between himself and the wall and she let out a growl snapping at him. Peter tutted catching her chin in his hand, stopping her teeth, just millimetres from his throat.

"Now now kitten, no need to play rough, at least not right now anyways"

Isis let out a feral hiss her golden eyes giving off an eery glow in the darkness of the cave. Peter took a moment to study them.

"They're beautiful"

He murmured before slowly releasing her chin, brushing his hand along her jaw. Peter stepped away from Isis releasing her from his hold and she made to grab him with her clawed hands only to find them secured by chains. Isis looked puzzled, he must have chained her up when her attention was on trying to rip out his throat. The chains pulled Isis to the ground and she landed with a kittenish grunt. Glaring up at Peter she found him looking down at her with his ever-present smirk. She hated the height advantage he currently had over her and snapped her head to the side, blocking her view of him. Peter crouched down beside her and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"You're going to regret this Pan"

She growled out the warning, her eyes glinting murderously. Peter cocked his head to the side intrigued at the transformation of Isis' features. She looked feral and terrifying, every bit like the monster that she had said her family though she was. Peter grinned, he quite liked this side of her, others would cower from such a terrifying sight but Peter seemed drawn to her. She would be a fun little toy for him to play with indeed.

"Don't pout Kitty I thought you like being chained up, if I remember correctly, last time you requested it"

Isis didn't quip back with any witty remarks, and Peter would had been disappointed had she not instead chosen to bare her razor-sharp kitten teeth in a snarl. Satisfied with her response he shifted and Isis thought he was going to leave her, but then he turned back to her as if forgetting something. Hovering over her closed the distance between them with a brash but forceful kiss. Isis let out an animalistic growl against his lips and tried to push away. Restricting her movements Peter moved his hand to the back of her head, weaving it in her thick mussed up locks, keeping her in place.

The kiss was possessive and gave Isis a clear message, no matter how hard she fought, Peter would win. Although some small part of Isis wanted to respond to Peter and submit, it was drowned out by the rest of her which was clouded with animalistic fury. Sinking her fangs into his lip, she bit down hard, the scent of his blood filling her senses. Peter jerked back at the sharp pain and disentangled himself from her wiping the blood from his wounded lip. Looking at Isis he felt some kind of sadistic thrill seeing her lips jeweled with the scarlet red that was his blood. He debated on making a witty comment instead settling to not tell her about it. He liked the idea of her having some sort of mark of him on her. Licking his slightly sore lip he spared her one last look and then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Review and let me know what you think xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, for the review, follows, and favourites :D  
There's a lot of Isis' past revealed in this chapter along with that big secret :P**  
**Anyways here you are m'dears**

* * *

Isis let her head hit the stone wall and screeched out in frustration. Peter Pan infuriated her so much. And she was seething at the fact that he had trapped her in a place where the only way for her to get out was to dig through her memories and feelings and reveal her deepest secret. Isis hated dwelling on the past, and she had perfect reason too. Afterall her past was not a pretty one.

She again tried to remove the chains from herself but with every move, they seemed to secure her tighter. Isis wondered that if she shifted, the chains would loosen for a moment to try to fit to her form and she would be able to slip free. Testing her theory she began to shift, and she was right. The chains began to give way and, in her animal form she shrugged out of them. The darkness of the cave was no problem for her with her catlike sight and she stalked along the cave on her padded paws, searching for an alternative way out of the cave. Sadly it seemed the only exit was on the opposite end of the chasm. Shifting back into her human form she changed into the clothes that she had conveniently found stashed in a nook in the cave, and slumped to the ground putting her head in her hands. After a few moments she jumped back to her feet again and paced back and forth, hating keeping still. She liked to keep herself busy so she didn't have the time to think of things, but now she was in here with nothing to do and she was going to have to think to get out. Isis ran her hands through her hair and let out another irritated growl. She hated having to face things, she much rather preferred moving on without a second glance back. Getting an idea Isis allowed herself to smile a little. If she was asleep she could avoid thinking about things. It didn't look like Pan was going to come back for her anytime soon either, so she could get some rest which she knew she would not be able to get with him around. Settling on the ground she tried to make herself comfortable. The rocky floor wasn't the best place for sleep, but she had slept in much worse places before. Being infused with a cat she often found herself having cat naps, so sleep came to her easy. Shortly after shutting her eyes she drifted off into a slumber.

_Isis was furiously trying to get out of the chains that she was trapped in, like she had been for however long she had been trapped in this place. Her struggles we're interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. Her visitor came into view and she was filled with rage. She hissed at the woman in front of her which earned her a distasteful scowl. The woman circled Isis keeping her distance and the girl let out a laugh._

_"Look at you , mother"_

_She spat out a smirk playing on her lips._

_"I'm chained up, and bound so I can't escape, you have an army of guards to protect you, and yet you fear me"_

_Isis laughed again and the woman shouted out at Isis, her beautiful features hardening._

_"You're a monster, an abomination!"_

_Isis moved up from the ground stalking closer to her mother her smirk growing when the woman stepped backwards away from her. _

_"Then why don't you kill me?"_

_The woman didn't reply and Isis chuckled her eyes glinting with amusement. _

_"You're pathetic, you know, you can't keep me locked up here for ever mother, you're poor heart won't be able to bear it"_

_"If I have to keep you locked up to ensure the safety of the kingdom then I will"_

_Isis rolled her eyes._  
_"Do you honestly mean to protect the kingdom, or are you talking about Jasmine?"_

_Her mother's silence confirmed everything._

_" She's a curious girl is she not mother? What if her curiosity leads her to go see what's down in the cellar that she's forbidden to visit? I wonder what she'd be more appalled at, the fact that her baby sister is the monster that murdered a whole bunch of innocent people, or that her mother that she trusts so much, lied to her and told her that her sister was dead."_

_"I'm doing what's best for her"_

_Isis scoffed and gestured to herself and her surroundings._

_"What about what's best for me?"_

_The woman's face faltered and Isis knew she had hit a nerve._

_"You still care about me, that's why you haven't killed me isn't it"_

_The woman bravely strode over to Isis and slapped her. Stunned Isis stood there momentarily lifting her hand to her stinging cheek._

_"I haven't killed you because i'm not a monster like yourself"_

_Isis growled, her eyes glowing and her fangs protruding._

_"I think you need to go take another look in the mirror mother, after all you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"_

_"You are not my daughter, not anymore"_

_Her mother left abruptly leaving Isis on her own. _

_Later that night Isis heard footsteps and wondered if it was her mother coming back to see her. She was surprised to see a unfamilar figure, disguising himself with a thick cloak. _

_"Who are you?"_

_She hissed out and the man put a finger to his lips. _

_"Not now, i'll answer your questions later lass"_

_The person proceeded towards her and produced a key which fit the locks of her chains._

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_She frowned as the man unlocked the chains and pulled them away from her._

_"I have my reasons"_

_He whispered glancing behind his back to check if anyone was behind them._

_"Come on Princess, we've got to get going, and be quiet so the guards don't find us"_

_Isis hesitated. Could she trust this stranger? He had helped her to escape, but she had no idea who he was or where he was planning to take her. It took her a moment for her to realise, she was free. The stranger saw her hesitance and held out his hand, in a gesture to show she could trust him. Isis did not take his hand though, how could she be sure he was trustful, after all her own flesh and blood betrayed her. A uncontrolable anger bubbled throughout her as the thought crossed her mind. Looking at the man she smiled at him apologetically. _

_"I'm sorry"_

_The man frowned confused and before he could react Isis, using her animal strength grabbed his head and hit it against the wall, rendering him unconscious. Removing the cloak from him she fastened it around herself and pulled the hood up over her head. Slipping out of the cellar she entered the palace hallways and stealthily headed to her target with one thing in mind. She was going to make them pay. _

_Reaching the chambers of her mother she found two guards guarding the entrance. She scraped a clawed hand along the side of a pillar, drawing their attention and when they went to seek out the source of the noise she quickly killed them, slicing their throats with a clawed foot. Walking down the corridor she smirked at the bloody footprints she was leaving on the golden tiles of the palace floor. Slipping through the door of her mother's room she cocked her head to the side seeing her mother sleeping, a frown on her face._

_She drummed her hand against the bedpost making enough noise to wake the woman. She opened her eyes and they immediately widened seeing Isis' yellow-gold eyes staring back at her._  
_The woman made to scream but Isis shushed her._

_"Now now mother, I wouldn't do that if I were you"_

_The woman reached under her pillow and dug out a dagger holding it towards Isis._

_"Get away from me you monster"_

_"Is that anyway to talk to you're darling daughter?"_

_Isis plucked the dagger from her mothers grasp and tossed it to the ground. Perching on the end of she looked at her mother who was warily watching her._

_"If you're going to kill me then do it, get it over with"_

_"I'm not going to kill you"_

_Isis replied darkly._

_"Atleast, not yet anyways, first i'm going to make you suffer"_

_The woman gulped and Isis let out a giggle. _

_"I want you to round up the family for me, bring them to the throne room"_

_Isis began to leave the room, glancing back at her mother rover her shoulder._

_"And I mean everyone"_

_Moments later Isis' mother had done what she asked and had gathered the royals into the throne room, and they all looked around confused and disgruntled, having had their sleep disturbed. Isis looked over them from the balcony she was perched on and seeing her mother, father, uncles, aunts, cousins and sister; leapt over the side, landing gracefully on her feet. She was met by gasps and cries in horror._

_"Guards!"_

_"Fetch the guards"_

_"Monster"_

_"Murderer"_

_Isis chuckled tsking at them._

_"There's no point calling for the guards, whilst mother dearest was gathering you all I took the liberty of removing them, it makes this easier"_

_Jasmine stepped forward moving towards Isis with disbelief._

_"Isis?"_

_Turning to her sister she waved._

_"Hey sis"_

_"But you're dead, they told me the monster killed you"_

_"Nope, as it so happens, i'm the big bad monster that's had everyone quaking in fear"_

_"No"_

_Jasmine shook her head not wanting to believe it. _

_"Yes, that's right I was the one that killed all those innocent people"_

_Jasmine sunk to the floor tears staining her face. Jasmine's husband, Aladdin moved to comfort her and Isis rolled her eyes before walking up to the throne and sprawling in it. _

_"I guess you're all wondering why I have you here"_

_She jumped off the throne and walked over to her mother._

_"You ruined my life, you took everything from me, so i'm going to do the same to you, so you can stand their, helpless and watch while your daughter kills everyone that ever meant anything to you, and then maybe if i'm feeling generous i'll kill you too"_

_The eyes of her family widened and a few of them began to run away whilst other's stood in front of their loved ones to protect them. _

_"You'll get nowhere if you run, all the exits are sealed off. The people who had attempted to flee came to a halt at Isis' words._

_"So who to die first? Isis waggled her finger along the people then turned to her mother._

_"You pick"_

_Her mother shook her head refusing._

_"Fine i'll choose then"_

_Walking through the people she stopped at her father flashing a sadistic smile._

_"I would say i'm sorry Papa.."_

_Isis stretched out her hand showing her claws and plunged her hand into his chest ripping out his heart_

_"...But i'm not"_

_She crushed the heart in her hand, ignoring the anguished screams coming from the rest of her family. The bloodlust overtook her and she let her animal take control. She moved on to the next members of her family, ripping out heart, slicing the ones that tried to fight with her clawed hands and feet, ripping out the tongues of the ones that begged for her to stop. Eventually there was only her mother and Jasmine left and Isis gripped her sisters throat applying enough pressure so that her claws nicked the skin, but not enough to cause a fatal attack. Jasmine's eyes were red raw and her throat was hoarse from her shrieking, Isis looked up at her mother seeing the woman defeatedly slumped on the ground, her head in her hands as she sobbed. Getting an idea Isis smiled wickedly. She produced the dagger that her mother had held earlier and tossed it at the womans feet. _

_"Kill her"_

_Isis mother looked at the knife then at Jasmine, who was shaking in fear, and finally Isis who was waiting expectantly._

_"Do I need to repeat myself? I want you to take the dagger and drive it into her heart"_

_The woman took the dagger in her hand and Jasmine let out a cry._

_"Please no!"_

_Standing up her mother walked over to the two and addressed Isis._

_"I would rather drive it through my own heart, than have to kill my own blood"_

_Isis shrugged._

_"Then let it be the death of you"_

_Isis' mother plunged the dagger into her heart and fell to the ground. Jasmine began to struggle her body racked with tears as she cried out and Isis let out a sigh._

_"You we're always her favourite, the good girl who got everything, you got the happy ending I should have had."_

_Jasmine let out a strangled cough._

_"You know, mother told me you we're dead, and she's right, because the person you are right now is not my sister, and I don't know who she is"_

_Isis let out a growl and her grasp on Jasmine tightened. She scratched her claws across the girls throat, and she bled out falling limp an Isis dropped her to the ground._

Isis jolted up with a gasp. The words of her mother and her sister ringing throughout her head.  
'The person you are right now is not my sister, and I don't know who she is' 'You are not my daughter'' Isis shivered a feeling of terror passing over her as she realised what it was she had been hiding from herself.

Peter after finishing his business slipped into the echo caves to tease Isis, but when he reached her he saw the haunted look on her features and decided against it. Slowly he approached her and Isis, hearing his arrival snapped her head towards him narrowing her eyes in anger. Moving up she stalked over to him.

"The night I escaped from being locked up by my parents I killed them, all of them, they begged me to stop screamed out for help so I ripped out their tongues and throats so they couldn't speak, I tore out their hearts like they tore out mine, hurt them for hurting me, ripped them apart, and all the while, I saw the pleading, begging looks on their faces and I felt nothing, no remorse, or pity, the only thing on my mind was that I wanted them to suffer, my own flesh and blood and I killed them. But there was something they said before I killed them. They said that I'd become this person, that was so unrecognizable they didn't know who she was. And they're right. I can't even remember the girl I used to be before all the bloodshed and murder, not a single moment of it. And this girl I am now, she's even more different from the monster I was when I slaughtered my family."

Isis let out a shaky breath, her eyes looking lost.

"I don't who I am, and that scares me"

Peter didn't respond mulling over Isis' confession. The rock path appeared and he began walking over to it and held out a hand to Isis. Brushing past him she scoffed muttering quietly, but loud enough so he could hear.

"I hope you're happy"

She walked off ahead of Peter and irritated he watched after her.

"You know what you're problem is?"

Isis turned to him, her eyes now guarded, any emotion masked making her face unreadable.

"What?"

She spat out annoyed. Peter flashed up to her so that he was in her face.

"You need to stop thinking that what happened to you was a curse, and start thinking of it as a gift".

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think guys?  
Any guesses as to who the stranger that helped her escape is?  
Review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
